Untitled Love
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: She was the new Diva, and already gets into a romantic story line with the guy holding 3 title belts, but that's on screen, will the same "love" feelings off screen?
1. Chapter 1

Alison Bernier sat behind her desk, as she was organizing some papers, and those kinds of papers are the contract papers that are going to be used to hire the newest Diva on the Raw roster-Haylie Trudel.

As she was looking over the contract just in case if there was any mistakes that she forgot about for the past five or six times she looked over it, when her office door opened and closed lightly, then the person was walking to the wooden chair that was positioned in front of her desk.

Alison looked up from the papers to see a young girl, around the ages of twenty one-twenty two years old, with nice long blonde hair with the tops of the hair dyed jet black, and was currently positioned in a pony tail. Her eyes were coated with dark blue (almost black) eye shadow, thick, thick black eye liner, and dark, dark black mascara. Her lips were coated with a lighter version of the hot pink colour, which was coated on top with a clear lip gloss. She looks like a sweet, innocent girl, but, eh, Alison is probably judging a book by her cover, you might not know what Haylie is _truly _like…

…and she was currently wearing a white t-shirt with her name in cursive writing acroos her chest, dark black stone-washed skinny jeans and white converse shoes.

"You must be Haylie, right?" Alison asked, wanting to make sure what her name is, so she doesn't screw up and forget it.

"Yes, Miss. Bernier." She replied. Huh, she has manners, she's defiantly going to be on my favourite divas list for sure.

"Welcome to the WWE," Alison started. "I'm glad you've chosen to be a part of Raw, and I really hope you'll make wise choices during your time here. I would really like to point out that your contract are solely made with the Raw brand, so if you choose to move to Smackdown, you'll have to go to their waiting list after you sever your contract. If you have two contracts going at the same time, I'll feed you to the lawyers." Alison leaned back on her chair, her hands folded at the back of her hand. "Now, about your behaviour on Raw. I won't give you what other companies give you-the 'excellent attitude' speech. Don't hold hack, don't stray from whom you choose to be on the show. And the most important tip of them all-hurt people as hard and as much as you can. If it has something to do with emotion, that's excellent-it makes the physical part more energized. The short version of what I'm trying to say is…just be a full blown bitch."

"Sweet. Thanks for choosing me to be in the WWE period, there must have been more prettier girls than myself." Haylie stated.

"Nah, we're here to choose how well people do in the ring. Now, you're going to have your first match against Kelly Kelly, go to the Divas locker room, there's an attire set somewhere for you. I would like you to wear that for just tonight, then you can wear whatever you like for the rest of your career." Alison commented before Haylie got up and left her office.

_***Haylie's POV***_

As soon as I got out of Alison's office, I was totally lost. I was walking down aimelessy, trying to find the Divas locker room, but I ended up getting myself more lost more than ever.

"Are you the new Diva everyone was talking about? Named Haylie, right?" I'd heard someone asked.

I'd turned around and saw another Diva, with straight blond hair, and was currently wearing a white tank top, dark blue jean knee length shorts and black high heel boots.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, scratching a part of my head, messing up my pony tail a little bit.

"Well, I'm Kelly Kelly, you're opponent for your match later on tonight." She replied.

"You're Kelly Kelly, I thought you were more beautiful off screen then on," I commented.

"Really? Well, most of the Raw Divas are just the same off screen as they are on screen, especially the Divas with the on screen attitudes." Kelly said.

"Really? Wow, I'm going to get a lot to used to." I said.

"Yeah, but don't worry, if you stick by me and my friends, you're going to be well-known backstage." Kelly replied, before asking, "Do you need help finding the Divas locker room?"

"Uh yeah." I said, sounding like an idiot.

"I was just going to there now, let's walk there together." She offered.

"Alright." I said, sounding like an idiot again before walking to the locker room with Kelly (I can tell that me and her are going to be the best of friends)

When me and Kelly got to the locker room, we were met up with another Diva. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, had an excellent tan, and was wearing her attire of a light blue tank top, black short shorts and black wrestling boots.

"Hey Kel, who's this?" She asked, pointing to me.

"She's the new Diva, Haylie, this is Eve, the greatest friend you will ever known and love, Eve, this is Haylie." Kelly replied.

"Nice to meet you Eve." I said, looking at the ground.

"Nice to meet you too Haylie, I have a feeling that you will do good on Raw, unless you don't get involved with him." Eve replied.

"Who's him?" I'd asked.

"Mike, he's the guy who thinks could get any Diva, and is unsuccessful numerous times." Kelly commented.

"Yeah, if you steer clear of him, you're all good." Eve said.

"Uhh, she kind of can't like the promo after the Kyle vs. Cena match." Kelly said, acting like I ain't there.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"She's got to interrupt him and his sister during their live weekly rant show, he's got to kiss her…and play tonsil hockey." Kelly replied.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Well, what Alison didn't tell you was that you got to go out there, interrupt his weekly rant show with his sister, and a couple of minutes later, he's kisses you. Then there's the commercial, than Kelly comes out, then the match starts." Eve replied, which received a shocked face from me.

"Yeah, she hasn't met him yet, and she already wants to throw up at the thought of him touching her lips." Kelly said, then me and Eve nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the locker room wash room, wearing the attire that Alison had provided me of a light blue neon tube top that just covered my breasts, and below that was a matching lacy corset, with the sides tied together by ribbon, and the back was tied up only with one piece of ribbon…what is Alison trying to do…make me a whore or something?

On my short legs was a black ruffled mini skirt, the piece of clothing reached mid thigh…which went great with the ripped up fish net stockings….great…I AM starting to look like a whore…perfect.

On my size eight shoe feet, were black converse high tops, with one of them has a skull and cross bones….and the skull had pig tails, which made it EXTRA cool.

"Haylie, that outfit is stylish." Kelly commented.

"Really? Because it makes me look like a slut." I replied, before hearing a knock on the door.

"_Miss Trudel, you're on in five." _A crewmember said then walked away.

"Well, I got to go, so, see yeah in the ring Kelly." I said as I left the Divas locker room.

"Wow, I'm not surprised she's one of those mean divas." Kelly said.

"Yeah, not to us anyways, once she meets Maryse, she would defiantly become a bitch." Kelly replied.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I was standing in the gorilla area, holding a microphone that has been turned on already, and hopping on my left foot, right foot, left, right, left, right left…the reason that I do that is just to calm down my nerves….or that I can't wait to beat the holy hell out of someone.

I stopped hopping on my feet, turned around and saw a small TV in the corner, seeing the show that Kelly and Eve were talking about. The show was _really _good, and I mean _really _good, until Mike started talking about me.

"There is a new Diva here on Raw, and I've heard that she's a bigger slut than the other Divas, heck, even before she was accepted to the WWE, she was probably on some street corner on Saturday nights in wherever she lived, and or was in a strip club somewhere, giving pleasure to a ton of men, who were cheating on their girlfriends, fiancée or wives."… that REALLY pissed me off…and if someone was pissing me off…they were officially signing their death wish.

_She was a bottle blonde_

_She had her 7's on_

_When I think about it now_

_Just a cougar on the prowl_

_She was hotter then hell_

_Had me under her spell_

_Got that ass doing yoga_

_Didn't care that she's older_

_Don't talk to strangers _by Hedley blasted throughout the arena speakers as I ran down the ramp, slid to the ring, and started to insult Mike back (even though I've heard of the guy for like two minutes, I was throwing pretty good insults) for like a minute or so, before his sister broke up the both of us, then asked, "So _you _are the Diva that he just called you a slut just recently?"

"Uh yeah." I said, with a snobbish attitude, and the fans in attendance just cheered.

A couple of minutes later, she slapped Mike upside the head, "Ow, what was that for Marissa?" He asked.

"Because you just did what you usually do, judge before you see, you called Haylie here a slut, without actually seeing her first." Marissa replied.

"…and for the first time in your life, you're actually right, she isn't a slut, she's just a plain goddess." Mike commented.

Marissa rolled her before saying, "If you are trying to get this girl to be your girlfriend, I just give you two weeks."

"Two weeks? Two weeks for what?" Mike asked.

"Two weeks for the 'relationship' to be over, duh." Marissa replied, placing her black nail polished hand on her hip.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?" Mike asked.

"It means you can't keep a relationship longer than two weeks, duh." Marissa replied.

"I can so keep a relationship longer than two weeks." Mike commented.

"Really?" Marissa asked, before I had Mike's hand around my waist and I was being pulled towards him…then our lips crashed…my chocolate brown eyes were wide as a bug's eyes would when it was about to be eaten by the viscous predator.

Like two-three minutes later, we let go, and my eyes were still wide.

_Great…if that gets turned into a love story line…I'm so going to murder the people who write those things_

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Forward to the end of the Haylie vs. Kelly match_

I threw Kelly to the nearest turnbuckle, ran to her and on top of her, plus kicking her in the jaw, and when I landed on my own two feet, seeing her hold her jaw, I ran up to her, hold her shoulders so I would be able to do a hand-stand in the air…then like a minute later, I got out of the handstand position, bringing Kelly with the ride with me, and her face had some hard impact on the wrestling mat…and she was just in the finishing move I would like to call _Surgical Free._

"1-2-3!"

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!" The announcer said as my theme song was blaring through the arena speakers as the ref was raising my hand in victory, as my face contained the biggest smile I have ever did in my life…I've just won my debut match on Raw, and won the first out of the many matches I would win here on Raw…and maybe a championship?


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations on winning your match Haylie." Eve said as soon as I and Kelly got back to the Divas locker room.

"Thanks, that was the best experience I have ever lived…right after that moment where Mike kissed me." I shudder at the thought replaying in my mind over and over again…but hey, he was at least an upgrade over the guys I kissed back in Long Island…total geeks…total _cute _geeks.

"Yeah, the best experience though is winning a match where you get a championship at the end." Kelly replied.

"How do you know Kelly, you haven't won a championship, unlike myself." Said some girl.

"Oh whatever Maryse, I was close that one time." Kelly replied, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, who is this…this _thing?" _Maryse asked.

"This "thing" you're referring to is the new Diva, who would gladly take that Divas title from you in the near future." I replied.

"Yeah, in the near future, vous recevriez finalement un gars, au lieu d'agir comme la salope que vous etes toujours." Maryse commented.

"Moi, une salope, coup d'oeil qui parle la houe." I commented back.

Maryse made a shocked face, then left the Divas locker room.

"Wow, who knew we finally get someone who would insult Maryse back." Eve commented.

"Yeah, and who knew you would know someone who is fluent in the language of the slut." I commented back, before getting my bag, and taking out a white tube top, black skinny jeans and white converse shoes.

Then, suddenly, my phone vibrated which was on a near by bench, when I got it, I flipped it open, and it was a text from my twenty six year old brother Josh.

_Haylie, wanna go on a dinner date with the guy who almost deep-throated you with his tongue??_

I'd replied,

_Do I HAVE too Josh?_

He'd replied:

_Apparently yes_

I groaned as I flipped my phone shut.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked.

"My brother Josh…and apparently I'm going on a date with the guy who almost deep-throated me with his tongue." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why does my brother have to get me into stuff like this, one day, I got to seriously hurt him." I muttered under my breath as I was looking through my stupid luggage, trying to find what is suitable to wear on a date…I don't even know if I even could classify it as a date…

At the end of the five minutes looking for clothes, I've finally settled on a black t-shirt with a neon drawing of Hello Kitty with bright pink shutter shades, white skinny jeans and black converse shoes. "I don't even know why I'm forced into this…it isn't like if I don't go, someone's going to die or something…but if I DO go…someone's going to die…me….oh what fun.

When I finally liked how my outfit looked, I walked out of my hotel room, eventually out the hotel, into my rental car and drove to the place where Josh told me where the date was…apparently the place was this little cute Italian restaurant…

_*Ten Minutes Later*_

"So, why _exactly _did you want to come into the WWE in the first place?"

"Well, I just wanted to prove a point to my family that I could be the only Trudel to actually do something good in their life." I'd replied.

"Really? What does your family do?" Mike asked.

"Well, the girl's in my family usually work in the strip clubs, or working the streets, and the guys usually are pimps." I'd replied, looking at the ground.

"Hey, at least you proved what you wanted to prove, that you could be the only Trudel actually doing something useful, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." I replied, with a small smile on my face. Maybe this guy ain't as bad as the others say he is.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are the most beautiful girl ever?" Mike asked.

"Really?" I asked, obviously shocked that he is the first guy ever in my life that called me beautiful.

"Yeah, you're like a goddess compared to all the other girls that I've met." He replied.


End file.
